


If there is an entrance, there must be a way out too

by Fiamma_Drakon



Category: American McGee's Alice
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Sembrrrrri quasi innocua, Alice».<br/>Il miagolante, divertito commento che le pervenne da dietro le spalle la colse di sorpresa, ma non tanto da farle perdere la calma.<br/>«Potresti renderti utile, Cheshire, invece di commentare e basta» l’ammonì la ragazza biecamente, voltandosi a guardare il felino scheletrico dal pelo grigio accucciato sull’erba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If there is an entrance, there must be a way out too

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt _347\. Troppo largo da attraversare_ @ [500themes_ita](500themes-ita.livejournal.com/) e per il prompt _There must be some way out of here_ di [kuruccha](http://kuruccha.livejournal.com/) per la [Notte Bianca #10](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/66735.html) @ [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/).  
>  **Wordcount:** 922 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

«Non avrei dovuto berlo» continuava a ripetersi Alice, guardandosi intorno con cipiglio guardingo, la sua fedele Lama Vorpale ben stretta tra le sottili dita diafane. Ne aveva passate veramente troppe per essere anche solo lontanamente tentata di abbandonare l’arma e procedere disarmata. Stringere qualcosa di pericoloso in mano le dava una piacevole sensazione di sicurezza che le faceva ignorare la paura che sopravviveva, forte e pronta a prendere il sopravvento, in qualche oscuro recesso della sua anima.  
Londerland era qualcosa di assurdo. Riconosceva i familiari tetti grigi e fuligginosi della Londra dove aveva vissuto buona parte della sua vita, ma la vegetazione lussureggiante che aveva invaso le strade, mangiandosi tutto ciò che di civile e normale c’era non appartenevano alla capitale inglese, bensì al mondo creato dalla sua follia.  
Il collasso del Paese delle Meraviglie con il mondo reale aveva prodotto un abominio nel quale Alice non riusciva più a capire niente.  
Tutto ciò che sapeva era che la sua curiosità aveva prevalso quando invece avrebbe dovuto essere tenuta a freno. Avrebbe dovuto seriamente prendere in considerazione l’idea di non toccare più niente di quel che aveva intorno a meno che non fosse certa al cento percento della sua mancanza di effetti nocivi - più o meno gravi - sul suo corpo. La ragazza aveva bevuto la pozione viola che le permetteva di rimpicciolirsi e adesso, alta sì e no una decina di centimetri, si aggirava tra la vegetazione ora abnorme che riconosceva come quella della Valle delle Lacrime.  
«Sembrrrrri quasi innocua, Alice».  
Il miagolante, divertito commento che le pervenne da dietro le spalle la colse di sorpresa, ma non tanto da farle perdere la calma.  
«Potresti renderti utile, Cheshire, invece di commentare e basta» l’ammonì la ragazza biecamente, voltandosi a guardare il felino scheletrico dal pelo grigio accucciato sull’erba. Sul muso esibiva il suo solito sogghigno agghiacciante. L’anello d’argento che portava appeso ad uno dei bucherellati lobi triangolari delle orecchie scintillava alla luce del sole, quasi accecando Alice. La flessuosa e lunga coda ondeggiava lentamente, in un ritmo quasi ipnotico.  
«E cosa dovrrrrei fare...?» volle sapere il micio, osservando curioso la fanciulla dall’alto in basso. Lo divertiva studiarla mentre prendeva confidenza con quel luogo del tutto nuovo per lei.  
«Sai dove possa trovare della torta per tornare alle mie dimensioni originali?» chiese Alice. Non aveva intenzione di venire schiacciata come un insulso insetto qualora si fosse venuta a trovare davanti ad un nemico - ammesso che ce ne fossero nei paraggi.  
«Dall’altra parte del fiume» rispose il gatto, avvolgendo la coda in una morbida spirale e puntandola verso destra «Ho visto il giarrrrdino della Regina, Alice. Lei avrà senz’altrrrro della torta».  
Alice avrebbe giurato che il suo sorriso si fosse allargato ancora di più.  
«Il fiume è lontano?» chiese la Liddell.  
«Dipende...» replicò il micio, iniziando a girare attorno ad Alice come se fosse un gustoso topolino preso in trappola.  
«E da cosa?» volle sapere lei, girando assieme all’animale, in modo da essere sempre rivolta verso di lui. Le sue ridotte dimensioni la mettevano in una posizione di svantaggio nei confronti di tutto quanto ciò che aveva attorno, per cui era sempre meglio stare bene attenta.  
«Dalle dimensioni» fu la risposta che Cheshire le fornì prima di svanire nel nulla, così com’era arrivato, lasciandola da sola a fronteggiare l’immensità del Londerland.  
Alice imprecò tra sé e sé contro quell’animale inutile e decise di dirigersi verso destra, seguendo l’indicazione fornitale dalla coda del gatto, affidandosi solo alla fortuna.  
Mentre si faceva largo tra la vegetazione non poté fare a meno di pensare a come diavolo avrebbe fatto ad attraversare il Tamigi. Avrebbe avuto bisogno di una barca o di qualcosa di analogo - o molto più semplicemente di una bella fetta di torta che la facesse diventare così grande da farle attraversare il letto del fiume con un solo passo, ma allora la traversata sarebbe stata inutile, poiché la compieva con lo scopo di trovare la torta.  
 _«Se la Regina di Cuori è qui forse saprà come uscire da questo posto...»_ rifletté, affondando gli stivali in una pozzanghera di melma che per le sue dimensioni pareva una distesa immensa.  
Lo scopo di quel suo viaggio era, infatti, trovare una via d’uscita dal Londerland, qualcosa che le permettesse di scindere di nuovo il Paese delle Meraviglie da Londra.  
«Se c’è una via d’ingresso, deve esserci anche una via d’uscita» disse ad alta voce, arrampicandosi sopra un fungo utilizzando la Lama Vorpale come un piccone per scalare la liscia parete esterna della pianta.  
Una volta arrivata sopra il cappello, guardò in lontananza e con un moto di mite gioia scoprì che dalla sua posizione si vedeva la distesa d’acqua del Tamigi, immensa e grigia come sempre. Dall’acqua ogni tanto saltava fuori qualche affamato scheletro di squalo, le orbite cave che scintillavano pericolosamente.  
Se non altro, la vaga e per niente chiara indicazione fornitale dal gatto circa la direzione da prendere si era rivelata corretta. Vedendo come il fiume appariva dal suo punto di vista, non poté che dare ragione a Cheshire: le dimensioni contavano eccome. Per lei adesso attraversare il Tamigi poteva benissimo essere paragonato ad un viaggio verso l’America.  
 _«La Tartaruga si sarebbe senz’altro divertita a sfuggire di nuovo a quelle bestiacce»_ pensò Alice, ricordando con amaro divertimento l’avventura subacquea vissuta nel Paese delle Meraviglie e conclusasi con il naufragio della nave della Tartaruga. I suoi occhi di smeraldo sondavano la riva in cerca di qualcosa che potesse somigliare ad un’imbarcazione, purtroppo senza successo.  
Saltò giù dal fungo e decise d’incamminarsi nella direzione del fiume, certa che non sarebbe giunta a destinazione troppo in fretta. A trovare un mezzo di trasporto adatto era sempre in tempo.


End file.
